


卡姆斯基的小乳牛

by imagine1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine1234/pseuds/imagine1234
Summary: ＊ 私設如山＊ 產乳文＊ OOC＊ 栗髮卡總+反社會人格設定





	卡姆斯基的小乳牛

　  
　　迫於無奈小研究。見家境日漸清貧，遠在他方的父母越發不想寄家用的嘴臉，卡姆斯基決定自力更生。他身邊還拖著一個相差三個月的弟弟，反社會人格的因子影響下他幾乎想卸下這個重擔，就算身體內流著同一血脈，與我何干？但他不能，法律很快來找上他和他的父母，他把蓋文丟下是個更差的結局。

　　這個世界，權力、金錢就是一切，卡姆斯基那樣只有腦袋，乳臭未乾的小子只能被動地等待機會找上門，他能選擇的機會很少，不能自由做他想做的研究。他私下接到一份不能張揚的研究，他要研究出令男士產乳的飲料，似乎是社會風氣，最近的風潮傾向讓伴侶製造懷孕期才有的人奶，其實人奶平日不論男女也有，只是其分泌少得像沒有一樣。

　　戴著黑框眼鏡的卡姆斯基深沉看著手上那枝小瓶，裡面流動著看似可口的白色牛奶，但其實是刺激乳腺分泌的產物。他不敢相信自己竟然做出這樣的東西，為了他的求生慾，侮辱天才的智商。他疲乏地除下眼鏡，擱置在桌面，桌燈的淡暖光芒之下堆疊著寫滿秀麗筆跡的紙張。

　　他是……未來的科研學家。

　　沒關係，人人也有自己的黑歷史，也不怕媒體挖出來。他一做，就要做出世上最好的產品，冠上卡姆斯基姓氏的信心保證。

　　卡姆斯基需要試驗體。但他沒那個閒錢招聘藥物試驗的人，那間黑吃黑的公司也不會對他施下仁慈。他把那小瓶子放進口袋，摸出房間，他忘記自己多久沒有踏出過這個範圍了，早午晚三餐都是蓋文放在門口涼透的餐盤，有時候更忘了用膳。

　　他的弟弟還過著愚昧的生活。

　　幻想未來，虛耗青春。

　　就如活於搖籃裡的嬰孩，愚不可及。

　　殺了他的未來會更好嗎？卡姆斯基時常思想這個問題，混進美食中的溫情擺盤絲毫沒打動過他的心。

　　卡姆斯基本來打算上底特律裡最灰暗的街道找試驗體，這不正規途徑需要花的金錢比在外頭便宜，但危險。

　　蓋文微微敞開的房門打消了他之前的念頭──不用外面找，這裡有一個。

　　卡姆斯基沒什麼感情的深藍眸色因進入昏暗房間而變成玄色，他禮貌地敲敲房門，叩門聲喚聲了雙腿交疊睡在轉椅裡的蓋文，蓋文半攏睡眼，他訝異突然闖進來的人。

　　「喲，很久沒見！」

　　「蓋文，我需要你的幫助。」卡姆斯基勾起自然的微笑，其他人眼中完美的笑容是他練習千次而來的假面，每次笑起來，只有自己知道有多假。

　　可是他樂在其中，沒有人知道他多享受欺詐的成功感。

　　卡姆斯基向蓋文解釋了來龍去脈，當然還加了幾筆，他整套說辭無懈可擊，說真的騙他比騙街外人還容易，因為蓋文是個蠢材，在他眼中。特別笨。

　　蓋文的反應卻在他意料之外。

　　「不要！媽的，什麼玩意，我寧願吃屎也不要這樣玩！」蓋文朝卡姆斯基平平淡淡豎起一隻中指，他繼續打開看剩一半的偵探劇，當卡姆斯基完全隱形。

　　……

　　卡姆斯基少覷了他的弟弟。

　　卡姆斯基關了蓋文的視頻，他在蓋文不滿的視線下開口：「開個條件，我滿足你。」

　　「什麼都可以？」蓋文內心打起小九九。平衡事情的利弊。

　　「星星也為你摘下來。」

　　蓋文動搖了，這次卡姆斯基的勝利。

　　「我想考警察。你不要阻止我。」

　　卡姆斯基的眼眸掠過一絲絲恍惚。他的親弟弟，長大了。是什麼時候的事？

　　「可以。」

　　「那，來吧，等等等……不會有副作用吧？我的胸不會變大吧？我之後不會變成女人吧？我絕對會殺了你，如果我變成女人。」一股後怕湧上蓋文的後頸，像冰冷的爪子抓住他的項頸。

　　「不會。」實話說，卡姆斯基不知道。

　　蓋文接過那瓶細小的牛奶色藥水，表情極為古怪，他為了他的警察夢，咕嚕咕嚕的喝了。

　　卡姆斯基一聲不響拉高了蓋文的衛衣，害得蓋文大叫一聲，按住他的手。

　　「喂！你這傢伙幹嘛！！」

　　蓋文聲線發抖，他回頭望向繞到他背後的卡姆斯基，那時卡姆斯基留著一頭好看的曲奇色中長髮，垂首之際，髮絲疏疏落落透著窗外城市的霓虹燈，沉靜的眼瞳全無非分之想，滿眼只有對結果的探究心。

　　是蓋文答應了任由擺佈。

　　他想拒絕也沒有機會了。

　　「等等……好奇怪……不要碰我……」

　　卡姆斯基撫摸蓋文的小腹、肋骨，蓋文膚色呈健康的小麥色，青澀的腹肌線條並不明顯，手心的溫度加速了血液流動，指尖逗弄乳珠，以溫柔的力度按摩，拇指輕擦而過，半是捏弄半是搓揉，五指指腹輕掃，又夾住小巧乳頭擠壓。

　　其酥麻觸感迫得蓋文低呼，尷尬摀起禁不住溢出的呻吟，變成怪異的鴨叫。蓋文的手無意識拉住卡姆斯基的手臂，看似阻止他的動作卻實際沒有用上多大力度。

　　蓋文身為一個男人不想變到這麼遜，被其他人摸一下奶頭就叫出連自己也騷到想找洞鑽進去隱世的叫聲，但是他真的無法控制自己體內的燥熱，好像有人點起了那把火，慾火。

　　「媽的，你的小玩意加了催情劑？」

　　「是的，那是一間情趣用品公司要求委託……我以為你知道。」

　　蓋文低頭深呼吸，緊緊闔上眼睛，他咒罵他的哥哥不是人。

　　他感覺到有什麼液體流出來了，身體陌生的流出感讓他再度睜眼，他立即被卡姆斯基塞進衣擺，他咬著，崩潰看著乳白色的乳液淫賤的沾得卡姆斯基滿指都是，蓋文平坦而飽滿胸肌掌握在卡姆斯基的大掌裡，他越是觸摸、輕擠，那液不自控流得更多。

　　蓋文沒有地方可逃，他背後是屬於那個男人的氣味，曖昧三百六十度包圍著他。

　　「PHCK！伊利亞！你當我什麼？乳牛嗎？嗚嗯……」蓋文含糊不清的聲音無礙卡姆斯基聆聽，「操你，含男人屌的人（cocksucker）……」

　　「噓──弟弟，你做得很好。」

　　耳畔響起卡姆斯基的低沉乾淨的聲線，蓋文硬了。

　　他的親哥鮮有的讚賞他。

　　蓋文呼吸急促，眼睛微微瞪大，臉頰酡紅，棕色頭髮幾乎像炸毛的幼貓一支支豎起，背後傳來卡姆斯基的心跳，該死的平淡！就只有他一個人他媽的在發情！

　　為什麼只是被揉乳頭就爽得像被上？

　　蓋文覺得世界坍塌了，他想在這條問題後面加上無限個問號。

　　「蓋文？」低聲的呼喚喚回蓋文的魂兒，卡姆斯基跪在他的雙腿之間，瞬間，蓋文毛骨悚然，他不斷責罵的聲音弱了下來，接近哀求和討好的腔調，顫抖輕道：「哥哥……」

　　他小幅度搖頭，惶恐且脆弱呼喊：「真的不要……」

　　卡姆斯基富有美感的手掏出他的性器，精密的眼眸彷彿聽不懂他的說話，眼前只有統計和計算，他的行為沒有情慾。他挽起一邊長髮至後耳，露出與蓋文一樣位置的耳骨洞，那兒戴著一枚酷似黑耀石的耳釘，而蓋文的耳骨什麼都沒有戴。

　　「我想知道它的流動速度和實際容量，還有在不同刺激下的反應。」說著卡姆斯基便納入口裡，濕濡緊致的口腔包覆蓋文勃起的肉物，熟練的巧舌像是有豐富的性經驗，含吮粗長的陽物，於鼓起的青筋上一一舔弄，朝天勃起的陰莖沾滿卡姆斯基的涎液，他又再放至口中，小心收起牙齒，細細磨吮，甚至發出美味的漬漬水聲，粗糙的舌與軟顎壓出愉悅，細緻照顧熾熱的肉莖。半步不出家門的伊利亞哪來性經驗？蓋文想著，按捺不住低吟，根本不用他動臀，他哥的口逕自仿擬抽插，在肉冠上的挑逗無與倫比，他哥的口比他女朋友還要棒！什麼回事！媽的！去他媽的世界！

　　「嗯呃……幹……流出來了……幹哈……」

　　他的乳汁滴在卡姆斯基的頭髮上，分泌乳汁的乳尖隨呼吸起伏抖動，莫大的羞愧感捲襲蓋文，他緊張得蜷起腳趾。像是弄髒了價值連城的西方雕像，而他沒有錢賠的感覺。

　　啊！無盡的虧心！

　　「給我吐出來！伊利亞……」

　　說話期間卡姆斯基無視蓋文的抗議，舉手揉搓蓋文被乳液害得濕淋淋的乳頭。他全程監測，腦袋的運轉也沒閒下來，數字和配方重新調配的清單列在他的腦海。這樣才對，那種應該更換成另外一種。卡姆斯基深深含入蓋文的陽物，咽喉的顫動掌控蓋文的快感。卡姆斯基的世界不存在禁忌，但蓋文是個正常不過的人，他的雙腿夾著卡姆斯肩的背，大腿因舒服的感覺而抽搐，粉紅乳頭噴出一小股汁液，延流於他的腹肚，順著人魚線流入淺色恥毛，他交代在卡姆斯基的嘴裡，罪惡感使他陷入冰冷的深淵。

　　他答應他，可沒答應過做這樣的事！

　　清脆的一巴掌摑在卡姆斯基的臉上，蓋文用上十足的男人的幹勁，長長的髮絲覆過卡姆斯基的神情。

　　蓋文呼呼氣喘，響亮耳光抹殺房間裡的聲音，包括心跳。

　　「滾。」

　　卡姆斯基挽起凌亂髮絲，唇邊還沾著淫靡白液，嘴角彎起不明弧度，輕舔一口指頭上新鮮的乳奶，他站起，居高臨下俯視狼狽不堪的弟弟：「多謝你的合作，蓋文。」

  
　　End.


End file.
